Enclosures for electrical devices and outlets are sometimes employed to prevent unauthorized access. Conventional cover assemblies often make use of a lid that hinges on a base; the lid may be locked in a closed position to prevent access. Although these assemblies include some components for locking, such as a lock or padlock receiver, the hinge itself often remains a weak security point.
Cover assembly hinges often make use of one or more hinge pins. If the pins are removed, the device or outlet being covered may be accessed, sometimes without removing a padlock locking the lid to the base.